She Gives Him Hope
by ddshipper9692
Summary: He met her much earlier than they both realised, but even then she helped him like no one else.


**A/N: ** Thanks to **BMG** for being the beta as always and a thanks to **tkel_paris **and **katherine_b** for inspiring this.

* * *

The Doctor was pacing as he tried to think of the best way to approach the situation. Just as he decided to go to his wife and just tell her she appeared in the console room looking exasperated.

"Theta! Will you please stop pacing, you're annoying the TARDIS!" exclaimed Donna with a sigh.

Looking at her, the Doctor stopped pacing and smiled. He realised what people meant when they said pregnant women had that glow about them. She was beautiful and he loved her so much and it made his hearts sing.

"Sorry, it's just...well Ben, Jenny and I were talking about some repairs we need to make on the Old Girl and the problem is the parts we need are on Trixum VII."

Donna looked confused for about five seconds before the memory he was talking about surfaced. He had taken Rose there when she was with him so he could get the parts for repairs. Only the problem was someone had already purchased them and this meant that it had been a future him, as in this him.

"Ohhhh. Well, would you like Jenny and me to get them, as past you won't recognise us?" Donna asked.

Smiling lovingly at her, he replied, "No, it's alright I don't mind going, the problem is that we're all Time Lords and if we're not carefully past me might be able to sense us."

Nodding, Donna knew that if he was to find out about herself, Jenny and Ben too early it could have serious consequences.

"OK, how about Ben, Jenny and yourself go look for the parts that you need as it should speed up the search, and I keep an eye on the other Doctor and Rose?" she suggested.

Nodding his agreement, the Doctor pulled her into a passionate kiss and warned her to be careful, before heading off to find Ben and Jenny.

"Is this a good idea?" Donna asked the TARDIS with worry.

"_Yes; it has to be done you know that," she replied._

"Yeah, I know. I'm just worried that he won't make himself forget," Donna's worried tone continued.

"_When we get there I will talk to the other TARDIS and make sure he does," the TARDIS replied._

"Okay, let's do this," stated Donna with more confidence.

Once they had landed, the Doctor kissed her again and left with Jenny and Ben while she walked to the coffee shop that she knew the other Doctor was at with Rose.

Walking in, Donna went to the counter and ordered a drink of what passed as tea on this planet. Sitting a few tables away, she watched as Rose went on and on about some shop that was having a sale, and how she managed to get a new outfit really cheap.

Shaking her head and laughing silently, Donna knew the Doctor had stopped listening as he had that look on his face.

As Rose continued rambling on about this and that, Donna reached into her purse pulling out a small note pad and pen and started to write down her shopping list while she waited for Rose to leave.

Hearing a chair scrape, Donna looked up to see Rose going off to shop. After Rose had left she heard the Doctor sigh. Smiling to herself, Donna looked at him, trying to see the differences between this Doctor and her Doctor.

When he suddenly looked at her and smiled, Donna smiled back and felt her cheeks warm, causing him to chuckle at her. Getting up, he came over.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked politely, with a nervous under tone.

"Not at all," she replied, with a smile.

Smiling at her, the Doctor casually glanced down at her note pad and was surprised by what he saw.

"Where did you learn this language?" he asked sharply

Frowning, Donna looked at the note pad to realise she had written the shopping list in Old High Gallifreyan.

Donna smirked a little before she stated, "My husband taught me. He didn't think I would be able to learn it but I proved him wrong."

The Doctor looked confused for a minute before he realised that she must be talking about him.

Smiling softly at him, she stated, "You can ask me anything you want and if you can't know I won't tell. OK?"

Clearing his throat, the Doctor opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Donna could tell he was a little overwhelmed so she let him sit in silence, all the while making sure he didn't see her baby bump; he wasn't ready for that yet.

Finally, the Doctor got his thoughts together and asked, "Am I happy?"

Looking at him for a few minutes, Donna thought about how best to answer his question.

"In all the time I have known you I can honestly say yes, I think you are," was her answer.

Looking at Donna, the Doctor could tell that she was just what he needed. As much as he enjoyed being Rose's friend she didn't have the maturity or motivation to stop him.

Donna had that look about her that said future him didn't get away with anything stupid or risky.

"I don't mean to offend you but how does he cope knowing that you are human and will die before him?" he asked somewhat nervously.

Donna was not surprised this question came up, so she answered in the only way that fit. She leaned over and picked up his right hand, placed it first over her right heart and then her left one.

The Doctor was shocked to say the least when he felt her double heartbeat, and he wanted to ask her so many things but his throat wouldn't work.

Finally, he got his voice back and asked her something he really wanted to know.

"I'm not alone anymore?" he asked, in a voice filled with hope.

Taking his hand from her chest, she put in on her stomach so he could feel the baby. She replied softly, "No, not alone anymore. In fact never again."

Looking at her watch, Donna realised it was time to go. Looking up, the Doctor still had his hand on her stomach and a look of wonder on his face.

"Well, I have to go and so do you," Donna told him softly.

Looking at her, he realised she was right. Even if he didn't want to see her leave he knew he would see her again one day.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Donna just smiled a sad smile at him before standing to leave; however, just before she left she kissed his cheek softly and whispered in his ear, "You're welcome, Theta."

As he watched her walk away, the Doctor went to find Rose. He knew that he would have to forget this moment so it didn't mess up the timelines and that made him sad, but he would eventually get the real deal one day.


End file.
